Websites and other network resources may have various threats associated with them. For example, some websites may have malware, adware, viruses, or other noxious components that may infect a computer system. Other network resources may have pornography, advertisements, or other information that may not be suitable for a particular network, such as a home network or a business network.
The content classification of the websites may be known as the site's reputation. The reputation may include classifications that may be used to block access in some situations, such as pornography or gambling sites. Other reputations may have good reputations that may enable secure connections or trusted operations to be performed.
In some cases, a website may have multiple characteristics or classifications. For example, a website that has social network content may have some pages that contain unwanted content while other pages may have desirable content. Another website may have a portion of the domain dedicated to explicit content while other portions of the website may be free of such content.